1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure refers to a handheld pressing tool that is suited in particular for the crimping of press fittings or cable lugs.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Handheld pressing tools comprise an electro-hydraulic drive for example. Here, an electromotive drive means operates a hydraulic pump that moves a piston element. The piston element is connected with an actuating element such as a roller head. To close at least two pressing elements that are movable with respect to each other, i.e. to effect crimping, the actuating element acts upon at least one of the pressing elements. With tongs-shaped pressing elements, two pressing elements are pivotably provided on the handheld pressing tool, the actuating element, which in particular comprises a roller head, acting on both pivoting arms of the pressing elements. The displacement of the piston element, and thus of the roller head, in the longitudinal direction causes the two pivoting arms to be pushed apart. Since the two pressing elements are pivotable about a pivot axis, pushing the pivoting arms apart causes the closing of the ends of the pressing elements carrying or forming the pressing jaws. Depending on the stroke length of the piston element, handheld pressing tools are respectively suited for different pressing elements, with the pressing elements being moved over a longer pressing distance if the stroke is large. This is the case, for example, when such pressing elements are used to crimp press fittings with a large outer diameter. It is necessary in this case to open the two tongs-like pressing elements wide in order to place them around the press fitting having a large outer diameter. When such handheld pressing tools with a small stroke are also used for press fittings with a smaller outer diameter, for example, this has the consequence that the press fitting is crimped only in the last part of the pressing stroke. Thus, there is a large idle stroke. This has the disadvantage that a relatively long crimping time is required for the crimping.
To allow the use of a handheld pressing tool to perform crimping both with a required large stroke and with a required short stroke by means of different pressing elements, a pressing tool with an adjustable stop is known from DE 10 2006 003 044. For this purpose, the pressing tool described in DE 10 2006 003 044 has a stop displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the piston element. The same can be positioned by the user in different end positions. Prior to a crimping operation, the user thus has to displace the end stop manually in the longitudinal direction for adjustment. This has the disadvantage that the user has to decide prior to each crimping operation, what stroke the pressing device is operated with. This represents a considerable effort and bears the risk of erroneous operations.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a handheld pressing tool with which different crimping strokes can be realized in a simple manner, depending on the pressing elements used in the pressing tool.